


죽은 마법사의 도시 (City of Dead Sorcerer)

by Riveralice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveralice/pseuds/Riveralice
Summary: 왕자는 아이가 병에걸린것이 어쩌면 운명일지도 모른다는 생각을 한적이 있다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 언더테일 원작 배경의 스토리를 옮긴것입니다. / 오타 및 오류 수정문의는 tkdqls5366@naver.com 으로 메일 보내주시면 첨삭하겠습니다.

아스리엘은 마법사가 병에걸린게 어쩌면 운명일지도 모른단 생각을 한적이 있다. 마법사는 몇주째 그저 침대에 누워 창문을 바라보거나, 굵은 기침과 피를 토하며 탈진해 쓰러지길 반복했다. 왕자는 항상 마법사를 보곤 하지만, 마법사가 깨어있을때는 많지 않았다.

  
"괜찮은거야, 차라?" 아스리엘은 마법사의 이마에 걸쳐진 수건을 가져가며 물었다.

  
마법사가 대답하려 입을벌리자, 코는 붉어졌고 마법사는 컥소리를 하며 신음했다. 아마도 기침을 참은것같았다.

  
"당연하지." 마법사는 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

  
"힘들다고 해도 괜찮아." 아스리엘은 그게 안쓰럽다는듯이 손으로 마법사의 이마를 쓸었다. "우린 가족이잖아."

  
"아냐, 정말 괜찮아. 나는..." 차라는 다시 헉 하는소리를 냈다. 그리곤 킥킥거렸다. "정말로." 마법사는 그말을 하면서도 기침했다. "미안해." 마법사는 또다시 킥킥댔다. "안그럴게."

  
마법사는 웃었다. 왕자는 뜨거운 수건을 꽉 쥐었고 애써 미소지었다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
마법사는 가끔씩 죽음에 대해서 이야기하곤 했다.

  
아스리엘은 그게 너무 싫어서, 마법사의 방에 들어가는걸 가끔씩 고민하곤 한다. 하지만 왕자는 마법사에게 남은 시간을 생각해보곤 이내 고개를 저으며 방으로 들어가곤 한다.

  
"아스리엘, 사실 나는 죽는게 그렇게 두렵진 않아." 마법사는 말했다. "하지만....잊혀지는건 무서워. 어느날 잔뜩 시간이 흘러서, 혹시 내가 잊혀버리진 않을까 두려워."

  
아스리엘은 강하게 으르렁거렸다. **_"난 널 잊지 않아."_**

  
"네 얘기가 아냐, 아스리엘." 마법사는 창밖으로 고개를 돌렸다. "..인간이 죽는다면 어디에 묻힐거라고 생각해?" 마법사는 물었다. "사람은..보통 자신이 태어났던 장소에 묻히고는 해. 어떤 의미인지는 잘 몰라."

  
"차라, 난.."

  
"난 그게 아마도 기억때문이라고 생각해." 마법사는 숨을 고루쉬었다. "어떻게든 다시한번 되돌리고싶은 자신의 과거때문에 말이야."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

가족을 만날 수 없다는건 어떤 기분인 걸까? 아스리엘은 자신이 그린 가족그림을 보면서 혼자서 곰곰히 생각해본적이 있다.

마법사의 심장이 크게 들썩이고 있었을 때였다.

  
토리엘은 왕자를 방 밖으로 내보냈지만, 큰 효과는 없었다. 비정상적인 끼임음이 마법사가 발작하는 소리라는 걸 알고있기에 더 끔찍하기만 했다.

  
아스리엘은 자신이 그린 가족그림에 마법사를 포함한 4명이 그려져있지만, 그게 마법사의 가족이 그려졌다고 말하자면 또 아니라고 생각했다. 아스리엘은 종이를 반으로 접어 휜색 종이만을 보이게 해봤다.

  
왕자의 눈살은 크게 찌뿌려졌고, 아스리엘은 그림에 쓰여진 이름을 크레파스로 조금 더 강하게 덧칠했다.

 

차라라는 이름을.

 

그날 마법사는 발작을 멈추지 못하고 기절했었다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"너희가 죽을때 어떤 장례를 하는지 들었어." 마법사는 말했다. "죽은자의 유해를 어딘가에 뿌리는것에대해서 말야."

  
"내가 좋아하던 꽃이 하나 있는데."

  
"그런소리 하지마." 그말에 아스리엘은 어두운 표정을 지었지만, 마법사는 아랑곳하지 않고 계속해서 말했다. "..우리 마을에서만 피는꽃이야."

  
"버터컵처럼 생겼어. 꽃잎이 크고, 두껍고, 황금빛이 나는...."

  
"차라.."

  
마법사는 계속해서 왕자는 본적도없는 황금꽃에대해 얘기했다. 목소리는 이제 고통스러움을 넘어서 어쩔때는 간절해보이기까지했고, 그래서 왕자는 얼굴을 이불속에 파묻어버렸다. 생각하고싶지 않아서 그랬다. 그 이야기를 듣는다면 당장이라도 마법사는 죽어버릴것만 같았다.

  
"미안해." 아스리엘은 흐느꼈다. 마법사는 말을 멈추곤 왕자를 껴안고 실컷 울도록 감싸주었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

토리엘은 그가 데려온 의사가 번번히 실패할때마다 마법사에게 미안하다고 말했다. 토리엘의 잘못은 아니였다. 하지만 마법사의 몸이 점점 쇠약해진다는것에는 부정 할 수 없었고, 마법사의 입김은 언제부턴가 조금씩 차가워지기 시작했다.

  
창백한 입술엔 시체냄새가 난다. 아스리엘은 유독 그 냄새를 잘맡았다.

  
"안녕." 마법사는 그가 문을열고 들어왔을때 인사했다. 자주있는일은 아니였다. "좋은날이야, 그렇지?" 마법사는 창문을 보며 웃어보였다.

  
"....응."

  
"캐치볼하기 좋은날씬데." 마법사는 대꾸하곤 급히 고개를 돌렸다. "물론 난 여기서 수다떠는것도 좋아, 따듯하고.."

  
"저기 차라, 물어볼게 있는데." 왕자는 고개를 잔뜩 숙이고 말을 가로챘다. 그러자 마법사는 대답대신에, 고개를 잔뜩 기울여 그를 대신했다. "죽어서 남는게 기억뿐이라면, 언젠가는 그를 잊어버리진 않을까...?" 아스리엘은 물었다. "죽어서 남는게 후회뿐이라면, 할 수 있는건 해야하는게 옳을까...?"

  
마법사의 목소리는 점점더 가늘어졌고, 머지않은 시일내에는 그 목소리가 완전히 말라버릴것을 마법사는 직감했다.

  
"너를 믿어." 마법사는 쉰 목소리로 대답했고, 왕자는 침대에 얼굴을 파묻고는 바보같이 웃었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
"잘자."

  
아스리엘이 조명의 스위치를 내리자 문틈새로 가지런한 빛만이 마법사를 밝혔다. "잘있어." 마법사는 웃으며 말했다. 정말 작은 소리로. 그래서 아스리엘은 소리를 제대로 듣지 못했다.

  
"무슨말 했어?" 아스리엘이 물었지만, 마법사는 손을 입에 올린채 키득거리기만했다. "아니야." 마법사는 계속해서 웃었다. "그런거 아냐."

  
왕자는 그모습을보곤 조금 웃었고, 마법사는 손을 흔들었다. "잘자." 아스리엘은 다시한번 말하며 문을 닫았다. 틈새로 넘어오던 빛은 그대로 사라져버렸고, 마법사는 고정된채로 닫힌문을 멍하니 응시했다. "잘있어." 마법사는 고개를 숙였다.

  
그리곤 조용히 눈을 붉혔다.

  
"잘있어."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"아주 가끔 말이야, 사람은 자기가 언제 죽을지 느낄 수 있데."

  
마법사는 나뭇가지위에서 결계를 바라보고 있었다. 기억? 아스리엘은 자신이 뭔가 이상한것을 상상한다고 생각했지만, 그 질문은 마법사의 목소리에 빠르게 잊혀졌다. 왕자는 머리를 긁적이며 일어났다. "너 또 그런소리한다." 아스리엘은 차라가 올라서있는 나무를 바라보며 물었다. "인간들은 다 대화주제로 그런 칙칙한걸 쓰는거야?"

  
"대답이나 해봐." 마법사는 나뭇가지에서 반바퀴돌아서 왕자를 뚫어져라 응시했다. "만약 네가 그런다면 어떡할거같아?"

  
"그런거 생각하기에 난 너무 어린데." 아스리엘은 그렇게 말하며 회피했지만, 마법사가 너무 빤히 응시하는탓에 눈을피하고 부끄러워했다. "알았어,차라."

  
"난..아마 아무것도 안할것같아."

  
"왜?"

  
"그냥." 왕자는 대답했다. "정말로 그렇게되도, 결국 바꿀 수 있는건 없잖아?"

  
"내가 할 수 있는 일을 하는게 맞다고 생각해." 아스리엘은 고개를 약간 끄덕였다. "너는..? 너는 어때? 만약 너라면 너는 어떻게할거라 생각해?"

  
마법사의 눈동자는, 붉은 색이였다.

  
그 눈은 정말 비칠만큼 투명해서, 아스리엘은 가끔씩 그 눈에 빠져들기도 했다. 마법사는 손가락으로 자신을 가리켰다. 왕자는 고개를 끄덕였고, 마법사는 웃는다. "나도." 마법사는 말했다.

  
"나도 마찬가지야, 아스리엘."

  
"네게 마지막으로 해줄말이있어." 마법사는 어느새 나무에서 내려왔다. "그거알아?" 그리곤 왕자의 입 바로앞에 얼굴을 내밀었다. "차라?" 왕자는 고개를 비틀고 횡설수설했다. "지금 뭐, 뭐하는-"

  
"이거 꿈이야."

 

 

 

공기가 갑자기 멈춘다.

 

 

 

  
"그리고 고마워."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
_차라?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

눈앞의 시체는 죽은지 얼마되지 않아보였다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

왕자는 굳어져 멈춰선다.

눈앞의 시체는 죽은지 얼마 되지 않아보인다. 약간 식은 뺨, 길게 늘어진 머리카락, 약간 미소지은 얼굴.... 그리고 심장 너머로 빼꼼히 모습을 드러낸 영혼 한조각.

  
그 영혼은 마치 아스리엘과 눈을 마주치듯 그대로 고정되있었다. 다만 조금 반짝였고, 조금 깜박거렸다. 금방이라도 사라질것처럼.

  
"안녕."

  
아스리엘은 영혼에게 인사했다. 행동의 의미를 찾고싶진 않았다. 그것도 이제와서. 왕자의 눈은 불투명한 뭔가에 계속해서 가려지고있었다.

  
하지만 시간이 없었다. 영혼이 깜박이는 주기는 생각보다 더 빠르게 가속됬다. 아스리엘은 영혼을 잡으려고 손을 뻗었다. 잘 잡히지 않았다. 앞이 가려져 시야가 제대로 확인되지 않았다.

 

왕자는 그럼에도 눈물을 닦지 않는다.

 

"날 믿어줘서 고마워."

  
결국 왕자는 그 빛을 잡을 수 있었다. 심장같이 뜨거운 그 영혼은 순식간에 왕자의 가슴을 비집고 틀어나갔고, 방안은 온통 결계와 영혼의 빛으로 가득히 차올랐다.

그 빛무리는 괴물을 감쌋고, 왕자의 뿔은 조금씩 돋아나고있었다. "돌아가자." 아스리엘은 말했다. "네가 시작된곳으로."

 

붉은 빛이 방안을 가득 채운다.  
_마법처럼._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fall

* * *

   
기분나쁜 구름이 지상의 햇볕을 가린다.

  
마법사는 고개를 들어 주변을 확인했다. 잿빛 하늘, 어두운 구름, 그리고 공허덩어리마냥 떨어져있는 건물들. 바닥에는 빵쪼가리 몇가지.

  
떨어져있는 빵조가리 하나를 집어들어 입속에 넣었다. 비릿한 냄새가 난다. 젠장맞을. 자그만 손으로 방금전 손지껌을당한 왼쪽 입술을 매만져본다.

 

입술은 터져있었다.

 

"차라." 굵고 억센 목소리가 들렸다. 언제나처럼.

  
"차라!"

  
목소리는 더욱 거세게 울렸다. 마법사는 이제 몸을 일으킨다. 그리곤 두 주먹과 눈을 꽉 감아올렸고, 자그만 입술에 고인 피한방울이 뚝 떨어질때, 비로소 그 부름에 답한다. "네."

  
"....아버지."

 

  
목소리엔 피향기가 난다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

마법사가 지상에서 탐구한 첫번째 사실이 있다면, 그건 맞으면 아프다는 사실이였다.

  
운이 좋은날 마법사는 제법 무거운 손찌검이나 적당한 크기의 멍자국을 몸에 새겼다. 몸에 나타나는 찰과상의 흔적은 마법사에게 어떤 의미도 없었고,그럴때마다 마법사는 그저 잿빛하늘을 바라볼 뿐이였다. 지금은 운이 좋은날이였다.

  
"버러지같은놈." 목소리는 그렇게 말했다.

  
마법사는 몸을 떨고있었다. 붉은 동공은 어느새 눈 흰자까지 가득히 채우고있었고,상처가난 부분엔 그 동공과 똑같은색의 액체가 흐르고있었다. "죄송합니다." 마법사는 웅그러졌다. "잘못했어요."

  
목소리는 떨렸고 또 공포에 질려있었다. 목소리는 들고있던 식칼을 내팽게쳤다. 그리곤 그손으로 마법사의 헝클어진 머리칼을 집어들었다. 마법사는 신음했고,경련했으며,목소리는 분노에 가득찬 벼락같은 어조로 소리했다. "알았으면."

  
"가서 돈이나 벌어와,망할 꼬맹아."

 

마법사는 비참히 고개를 끄덕인다.

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

지상에서 돈을 버는 방법은 어렵지 않았다.

 

거리의 인파속에서 시야를 한사람에게 고정시킨다. 그리곤 멍청하게 방심하고있는 지갑에게 손을 내밀면 어느새 그 지갑은 자기손가락에 들어오게된다.

  
마법사는 한동안 이방법으로 수많은 인간을 농락했지만,몇번 들통난 이후로 이방법은 통하지 않았다.

 

마법사는 이제 두쪽 무릎을 꿇는다. 이마를 땅에 박았고,온몸은 방금전처럼 웅크려 최대한 비참하게 손을 위로 향했다. 그리고 세상에 이런 어린아이를 두고갈 비양심적인 인간이 없기를 바랬다. 마법사는 두눈을 꼭감고 웅크렸다.

  
'도와주세요.' 마법사는 속으로 회개하듯 간절히 기도했다. 기억의 단편에서 바닥에 떨궈진 식칼 한자루가 지나갔다.

  
얼추 시간이 지나자 손가락지 사이엔 작고 동그란 뭔가가 느껴졌고,그 동전이 몇개 늘어갈 즈음에야 마법사는 웅크러졌던 몸을 찌뿌둥이 일으키고 갈비뼈사이로 바람을 집어넣었다. 그 한손엔 평소보다 많은 동전이 들려있었다.

  
운이 좋은날이였다.

허리를 피자마자 나타난 불량배들만 제한다면.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
_나는 지금 눈을 뜨고싶지 않다_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
이유. 정말 바보같은 이유. 그런 단순하고 멍청한 이유. 자신을 산으로 내몬 빌어먹을 세상. 어떤 상황에도 자비를 베풀지않는 사람들. 내가 걷고있는곳이 어딜까? 마법사는 잠시 주변을 둘러보기로했다. 온통 풀과 나무로 뒤섞인 그곳을.

  
에봇은 소문이 있는 산이였다.

  
에봇에 들어온 이는 나갈 수 없다. 에봇 산은 괴물이 사는 산이다. 마법사는 끝없이 올라가며 소문을 떠올렸다.  
그리곤 생각한다. 아무래도 좋아. 모순스럽게도, 더이상 마법사가 딛을 땅은 이곳밖에 없었다.  
그리고 후자또한 사실이라면...

  
어느새 산 중턱이 보인다.

  
"만약 정말 괴물이 산다고 해도말이지." 아이는 중얼거렷다. "아니, 이젠 뭐든 상관없어."

  
시야는 어느새 보이지 않았다. 마법사는 자신이 산길을 따라 걷지 않는다는것을 전혀 눈치채지 못했다. "내가 그 괴물을 찾겠어." 마법사는 살의에 가득찬 눈으로 중얼거렸다. "만약 그 괴물이 없다도해도..그렇다면...내가...."

  
시야가 흐려지고, 다리는 뭔가에 붙잡힌다. 방금전까지 보이지않던 구멍 하나가 아이를 집어삼킨다.

  
마법사는 눈을 감는다. 그리고-

 

"내가 괴물이 되겠어."

 

 

_떨어진다_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _'무슨 짓을.'_ 왕자는 어렴풋이 입을 열었다. '무슨 일이 일어난거야?'

  
왕자는 머릿속에서 지나가는 단편적인 기억들을 받아들이지 못하고 있었다. 꿈? 하지만 이건 전혀 다른 감각이였다. 그래,마치 컵안에 든 물에 섞이지않는 기름을 휘젓는듯한-

  
'혼란스러워.' 왕자는 생각했다. '이건..이건 내 기억이 아냐, 하지만....떠올리고있어. 왜? 왜 나한테 이런일이 일어난거지? 왜-'

  
'내가 지상에 살았을때말야, 난 죽어버리고 싶었어.'

 

죽은사람의 목소리가 귓편에 울린다.

 

'..차라?'

  
'불행했지, 배고팠고...때로는 아프기도 했어.'

  
왕자는 어느새 자신의 옆에서 그 목소리가 들린다는걸 눈치챘다. 온통 어두운 공간이였다.  
기억의 단편은 마치 극장의 영화처럼 지나가고있었다. '이건 너의 기억이야?' 왕자가 영상에 눈을 마주치며 물었다.  
마법사는 느릿이 고개를 끄덕였다.

  
'난 아마도 내 영혼의 부산물이라고 생각해.' 마법사는 말했다. '이제는 너와 합쳐진, 그러니까 내가 나였을때의 기억들.'

  
'넌 여태껏 이렇게 살아온거야?'

  
'언제나.' 마법사는 지루한듯 그 영상을 응시했다. '더한때도 많았어. 기억하고싶지 않아서 그냥 잊어버린걸지도 몰라.'

  
영상의 아이는 어느새 휘둘린 칼에 베여 피를 뿜고있었다.  
붉게 물든 팔, 푸르스름한 멍자국, 그리고 깨져있는 술병....비슷하지만 끔찍한 장면들이 지나쳐간다.

  
장면의 끝에서 혼자남겨진 아이는 칼을 거꾸로 들어올린다.

  
'난 바꿀거야.'  
'바꾼다고?'

  
반대로 들어올린 칼은 두손으로 심장앞에 고정된다.

  
'내가 이렇게된 배경, 세상. 뭐든 상관없어. 날 이렇게 만든 과거들....내 기억을 망쳐버린 이곳을.....'  
'무슨소리를 하는거야?'

  
떨리는 팔은 심장을 뚫으려 가속한다. 하지만.... 아이가 든 흉기는 가슴팍을 찌르지 못하고 그대로 바닥으로 떨어져버린다.

  
'여긴 어디고, 이 기억들....그리고 너는...'  
'상관없어. 이젠 다 사라질 장면들이야.'  
'상관 없다니? ....잠시만.'

 

아이는 엎드려 흐느낀다.

 

'..내가 지금 어디로 가고있는거야?'

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
지상의 공기는 지하와는 확연히 다르다.

  
아스리엘은 살갖에 닿는 바람에서 그점을 아주 쉽게 눈치챌 수 있었다. 왕자는 아마도 마법사의 기억을 떠올린것이라고 판단했다. 마법사의 기억속에있던 공허한 바람냄새. 죽음으로 약속했던 황금꽃의 향기.

이상하게도 시야는 움직이지 않았다.

  
'허튼짓하지마.' 마법사의 목소리가 울렸다. '주도권은 내쪽에 있어.'

  
'차라.'

  
아스리엘은 마법사의 이름을 불렀지만, 마법사는 대답하지 않았다.  
왕자는 자신의 영혼이 몸에서 겉돌고만 있는것 같다고 느꼇다. 왕자는 의지를 가지려 노력했고, 또 되새겼지만, ..달라지는건 없었다.

  
'네가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아.' 아스리엘은 팔을 움켜쥐었다. '하지만 믿고싶지 않아.'

  
'현재로는 만족할 수 없는거야?' 왕자는 말했다. '좋은 친구들, 따듯한 음식, 그리고 되돌아갈 수 있는 집....너에겐 의미있는것들이 아니였던거야?"

 

왕자는 호소했지만, 마법사의 입은 열리지 않았다.

 

'그게 네 대답이구나.' 아스리엘은 천천히 고개를 숙였다. 마법사는 담담히 정면만을 바라보고있었고, 이외의 다른 뜻은 전혀 없어보였다. 왕자는 그게 마치 마법사가 부서지고있는 다리를 걷고있는것 같이 보였다. 돌아갈 수 없고, 돌아볼 수도 없는..그저 끝없이 무너져가는 다리를.

  
마법사는 그저 화면을 응시하고있었다. 그리곤 천천히 입을열었다. '아스리엘.'

 

왕자는 고개들지 않는다.

 

'인간은 현재를 위해 살지 않아.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
괴물의 품에 안겨있는 인간의 시신은 금방이라도 움직일것같아서, 도저히 죽었다고는 생각 할 수 없었다.  
축 늘어진 팔을 조금만 더 붙잡아준다면..아마 그럴것이다.

  
마법사는 굳이 그런 행동을 취하지 않아서, 지상의 인간이 괴물에게 죽임당했다는 소문을 퍼뜨리게 만들었다. 한시간,그리고 두시간.... 종래에 인간들의 추격이 따라붙을때까지.

  
인간영혼을 흡수한 괴물의 마법을 견대내기엔 인간의 육체는 너무 약했고, 쪼개진 영혼은 또다시 괴물을 더욱 괴물답게 만들어 주리라 마법사는 생각했다.

  
마법공격 한 번. 단 한번이면 충분했다.  
지금 팔을 뻗는다면,마법사의 계획은 마무리될것이다.

  
마법사는 무기를든 인간을 향해 천천히 팔을 내민다. 그리고-

  
'..안돼.'  
"뭐?"

  
_'하지마!'_

 

  
천둥이 쳤다.

 

하늘이 갑작스레 번쩍여 반전되었고, 인간을 겨냥한 번개는 그 바로 옆에 스쳐나갔다. 마법사는 당황했고 머리를 붙잡고 휘청거렸으며, 또다시 들려온 노이즈가 머릿속을 가득채웠을때 잠시 무릎꿇을수밖에 없었다. '다치게하지마.' 아스리엘의 목소리였다. '누군가를 해쳐선 안돼, 절대로!'

  
"아스리엘?"

  
'차라, 내가...내가 왜 너와 약속한지 알아?'

  
'멍청해서?' 울음을 참는 목소리였다. '바보라서?' 아스리엘은 헛웃음을 토했다. '아냐, 난 바보가아냐,차라.'

  
'난 너를 아끼기 때문에 이러는거야, 난....난 너를 누구보다 아낀단말야!'

  
"너 지금 무슨소릴하는거야?"

 

  
육체의 주도권이라는건, 두가지 영혼이 대립한다는건- 서로다른 두가지 '의지가' 충돌하는 걸지도 몰랐다. 아스리엘은 한쪽발을 들어 움직였다. 어제까지만해도 아무생각없이 내딛었던 다리가 오늘은 어색하기까지했다. '대체.' 마법사의 의지가 말했다.

  
'대체 무엇이 너를 이렇게 만드는거야?' 마법사의 목소리가 다시한번 울렸다. '어떻게 이런 의지를 가질 수 있는거야?'

  
마법사의 말대로, 한낱 괴물이 이런 각오를 가진다는건 자살하려는것과 다를게 없었다. 불나방. 아스리엘은 생각했다. 무의식중에 자신에게 제동을 건다는것-사람들이 그런걸 방어기제라고 불렀던가?

  
심장이 녹아버릴것같다. 그렇지만 시체를 붙든 두손은 놓지 않는다. 아스리엘은 강하게 숨을 내쉬었다. "내가 하고싶은말이야."

 

왕자는 계속해서 걷는다. 등뒤의 고통은 중요하지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
마법사의 기억이 맞다면, 둘은 정말로 마을 중심부에 도착했다.

  
아찔한 감각에 왕자가 잠시 멈춰섯다. 아스리엘의 육체 뒷쪽은 거의 벌집이되어있었다. 그저 걷는것조차 기적인 아스리엘이 인간의 공격을 방어할 제간은 없었다. 왕자는 마을 중앙에있는 꽃밭을 바라보았다. 황금꽃. 아스리엘은 중얼거렸다.

  
왕자는 마법사의 시신을 꽃밭에 눕히곤, 잠시 눈을 감았다. 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 황금빛이나는 꽃 한송이를 꺾었다. "나는말이야 차라." 왕자가 중얼거렸다.

  
"이렇게 헤어질 준비가 안됐어." 아스리엘은 말했다. "너같은 아이와 헤어질 준비가 안됐어."

  
왕자는 꽃 한송이를 아이의 가슴위에 올려놓는다. 그리곤 되돌아 걸었다. 아마 모든걸 잊고 이 아이를 이곳에 묻어버리기에는, 자신이 아직 충분한 준비를 하지 못했다고 왕자는 생각했다.

  
그래서 아스리엘은 걷기 시작했다.

방금전까지 대화하던 목소리는 이제 들리지 않았다.

  
그래서 왕자는 계속해서 걸었다. 완전히 피로 적셔진 등은 전혀 중요하지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

우리는 왜 닿지도않는 미래를 위해 현재를 버리곤 하는걸까?

  
왕자는 그런생각을 하고 있었다. 마법사의 목소리는 더이상 들리지 않아서, 왕자는 별수없이 혼자서 중얼거릴 수밖에 없었다.

  
'나는 기억때문이라고 생각해.' 아스리엘은 마법사가 한 말을 떠올렸다. '어떻게든 다시한번 되돌리고 싶은 자신의 과거때문에 말이야.'

  
지나간 과거는 되돌릴 수 없어서, 아스리엘은 문득 마법사의 생각을 이해했다고 생각했다. 논리에 납득하진 않았지만, 아마도..감정따위의 것들로 판단하려했을지도 모른다.

 

정말로 이게 최선이라고 생각해? 왕자가 결계를 넘어가기 직전에, 그 목소리가 들렸다. "그래." 아스리엘은 말했다. "약속을 지키고싶거든."

  
'착한아이네.' 마법사의 목소리가 들렸다.

  
아스리엘에게 허락된 시간은 많지 않았다. 등줄기를 가르는 핏줄기는 그가 제대로된 휴식을 취할 수 없게할것이고, 아마도, 아마도...왕자는 죽게될것이다.  
왕자는 결계에 발을 한걸음 내딛었다. 결계의 이상한 빛이 온몸을 에워쌋다.

  
"눈감아." 왕자는 말했다. "자고일어나면, 모두 끝나있을거야."

  
마법사는 이 응답에 동의했다. 이제 마법사는 더이상 미래를 위해 살아갈 수 없었다. 자신이 할 수 있는 것이라곤 고작 지금 걷고있는 왕자가 집에 도착하기 전까지 의지를 붙들어주는게 전부였으니까.

  
'잘자.' 마법사는 언젠가 자신이 들었던 말을 떠올렸다. 왕자는 조금 피식거렸고, 어느새 떠오른 미소로 똑같은말을 되풀이했다. "잘자." 서로다른 친구가 서로다른 목소리를 되풀이한다.

 

"안녕."

_'안녕.'_

  
"내 최고의 친구...."  
_'내 최고의 친구...'_

  
"차라."

_'아스리엘.'_

 

  
육체가 먼지가되어 흩날린다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 아스리엘은 누구도 해치지 않고 지하로 돌아갔다.

  
다행인 일이였다. 나는 그때부터 이상한 감정을 받아내고 있었고 (아마도아스리엘의 감정이 아닐까 추측한다.) 나는 사라지지 않았다. 놀랍게도. 나는 영혼의 상태로 모든 상황을 끊임없이 지켜보았고, 아스리엘은....아마도 아닌것 같았다.

  
그 아이의 가루는 아마도 들고온 꽃에 뿌려진것 같았다. 그들은 아마도 아스리엘이 나와 한 약속을 지키기위해 지상으로 갔다고 판단했을게 분명했다. 맞는 말이기도 하지만.

  
내가없는 시간은 그렇게 무의미하게 흘러버렸다. 나는 눈을 감았다. 하지만 의식이 사라지지는 않는다.

  
감정이 생겨난 한 아이는 그렇게 한참을 울었다.

 

한참을.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Swaf

* * *

 

죽는다는건,더이상 숨을 쉬지 않는다는건- 마치 지루한 비디오게임을 잡고있는것만 같다.

차라는 그렇게 생각하며 꽃을 매만져보려했다. 잡혀지지 않았다. 차라는 당연한듯 힘없이 스러졌다.

  
차라는 영혼의 힘에대한 이야기를 들은적이 있다. 자신의 육체는 비루한 미라가되어 꽃밭에 묻혀졌지만, 그 영혼은 오롯이 땅 위를 바라볼 수 있었다. 차라는 그게 자신이 벌인 일에 대한 속죄라고 생각했다.

  
토리엘은 폐허의 꽃을 돌보기위해 꽃밭에 가끔씩 찾아온다.  
토리엘은 지하에대한 이야기를 늘어놓곤 했다. 대부분은 아스고어에대한 이야기였다. '지하에 들어온 인간은 죽어야만 한다.' 왕은 선포했다. '충분한 영혼이 있다면, 우리는 결계를 부수고 나갈 수 있다.'

왕은 인간 박멸에대한 계획을 밝혔고, 왕비는 수도를 뒤로한 채 지하로 떠났다. 지하에는 여섯명의 인간이 떨어진다.

  
차라는 정말....정말 많은 생각을 했다.

 

  
정말 많은 시간이 흘러서, 지하에 어떤 꼬마아이 하나가 꽃밭에 추락할때까지.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

차라는 때때로 눈을 감는다.

의미가 있어서 하는 행동은 아니였다. 위에서 떨어지는 느긋한 햇빛에 대한 예의같은 느낌이였고, 흘러가는 시간을 제대로 느끼고싶지 않았기에 자주 그러곤 했다.

눈을 떳을때는 대략 그런느낌이다. 따스하고, 나른하고, 무거운. 어?

  
차라는 자신과 똑같은 손을 바라보고있었다.

  
'뭐야.' 차라는 꿈에서 깨어난것처럼 황급히 의식을 차렸다. '뭐가 어떻게된-'

"너,너 뭐야?"

  
프리스크는 말했다. 그리고-

  
"너, 어디서 말하고 있는거야? 미안한데, 일어나자마자 그게.... 너무 복잡해서 이해가 안돼......"

  
나와 대화를 시도했다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

서로다른 두개의 영혼이 섞인다는건, 어쩌면 불가능 한걸지도 모른다. 완전히 새롭게 다른사람이 되어버리는, 그런건 재탄생이라고 하는건가?

혼잣말 하는 버릇이 생겼다는것도 처음알았다. 나는 거의 언제나 프리스크가 하는 행동에대해 독백하며 지내게됬고, 프리스크는 그게 재밌다는듯 혼자 떠들듯이 대화를 진행했다.

  
폐허의 입구 옆에있는 방으로 들어선다. 어찌되었든,나는 책임을 져야 마땅했다.

  
내가 저지른일에대한 의무를.

  
나는 그렇게 생각한다. 나는 문을 열었고, 이제는 장난감 칼이 놓여진 방에 비춰진 작은세상을 조심히 들여다본다. 그곳은-

이제는 사라져버린, 한가지 목적을 향해 잔뜩 타락해버린, 그리고 내가 앞으로 나아가야할-

 

_죽은 마법사의 도시를._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

* * *

 

그런 노래를 들은적이 있다.

  
단순하고 투박한게 어떤 바보를 닮은, 마음 속 싫은 기억을 심장째로 끄집어내는, 그런 노래를.

  
기억나지 않는 언젠가 너는 그 노래를 들은적이 있다. 너는 석상에 우산을 씌울만큼 다정했고, 석상은 그런 다정함에 이끌려 연주한다. 그 연주는 심장을 터트릴것 처럼 가득히도 울려온다.

  
"이건 무슨 노래야?" 잊혀지지 않는 노래가 복도에 울려 퍼진다.

  
'....기억...'

  
"기억?"

  
'가려지지 않아서, 외면해 버리는..'

 

_돌아와._

  
'잊혀지지 않아서, 바스라져 버리는...'

  
_내 최고의 친구._

  
'기억....'

  
_아스리엘._

 

 

_* But nobody came._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Memory :
> 
> 1\. 기억하다, 떠올리다.
> 
> 2\. (과거의 일에 대해 생각나는) 기억


End file.
